The Bet ON HIATUS!
by Omfg.Kagamine
Summary: Len Kagamine is a playboy who doesn't love. Rin Kagami is a new student at his school. Len betted Kaito that he can make Rin fall for him yet he won't fall for her. But with Neru and Rei in the way, this could be a little harder than expected... other pairings included! ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:The beggining

**Yo!Ok so this is my first story just to let you all know!Im actually pretty excited to write this :3 Please do not give me a hard time on this,for it is my first time,Once im sorry if there are any spelling errors Im actually pretty shakey while writing this :P Ok ENJOY**

Len's POV

I wake up from the annoying sound of my alarm beeping.I hit the snooze button and decided to sleep for 5 more minutes.I was closing my eyes and I heard a voice that sounded MORE annoying than the alarm beeping."Rise and shine, sleeping shota!" said my big sister Lily, that stupid cow knows how much I hate it when people call me shota!I sat up from my bed to face her."Don't you knock?What do you want you big fat tsundere?"She frowned at that comment.

"Shut up shota!Dont you have any respect for your older sister?"

"What do you want, Lily?"I groaned.

"Mom told me to wake you up for school,she also said that she's making banana pancakes for breakfast today."BANANA PANCAKES!Holy shiznet I love my mom this morning!

"Well then get out of my room so I can get ready!"She finally got out of my room and I changed into my uniform, it was a white collared shirt with a green that looked like a pukish kind of colored vest over the shirt,On top of that was a yellow blazer with yellow pants that matched it and Brown dress shoes. For the girls it was the same but with a yellow skirt.I ran downstairs to get my yummy banana pancakes mom made for as I finished eating them, my bus got there.I waved goodbye to my parents.I got to school and saw my best buds Kaito,Piko,and Gakupo waiting for me outside the school there."Hey Lenners!" yelled Kaito.I told that blue headed,Ice cream loving freak not to call me that at school!"Hey guys!So what's new?" I asked

"Eh,Nothing much."Said Gakupo as they started sniffing me.

"Hey,Did your mom make banana pancakes for breakfast?"asked Piko

"Yup and they were good!"

We walked inside the school and I saw this girl,she had short blonde hair with hipnotizing blue eyes, and had clips to keep her bangs from going into her face and a large white bow."Leeeen!" Said Kaito while waving his hand in front of my face."Ne?Oh s-sorry."I said stuttering "Hey Len,Your cheeks are red, you alright?" asked Gakupo.

"Eeeh!Uh y-yeah Im perfectly fine!"

"...Riiiight...Well I should be heading to class!"said Piko

"Hey!Why you heading to class so early!"Asked Kaito

"Oh uh..No reason!"At this point we saw Piko's cheeks a type of rosy red color.

"Ohh..Is it because Miki is always there early?" Me and the guys were smirking.

"N-No!I, uh, Just dont want to get detetion like last time...Can't we just go to class?"as the guys agreed They were smirking at Piko and his 'little crush' for Miki.I looked back at the blonde girl as she was having a hard time opening her locker."Hey you guys go ahead I'll meet up with you guys in class!"I said.

"Where are you headed to Len?" asked Kaito

"Dont worry,Im just... heading to my locker."

"Hmm...Alright.."Kaito gave me a suspicious look.I headed over to the short blonde girl.

"Hey, you need help opening your locker?"The blonde girl looked over at me with shock in her eyes.

"Uh Y-yeah, That would be nice please."She gave me her locker combination and I opened her locker.

"Ah!Thank you so much!I was having a really hard time opening this locker!"

"Heh, yeah I noticed.I'm Len Kagamine."I reached my hand out so she can shake it.

"Im Rin Kagami." She shook my hand and gave out a soft smile that kinda...made my heart race.

"Umm well..."I put my hands in my pockets."..I'll see you around...Rinny."

"Sure,I'll see you around...Just dont call me Rinny, I hate it when poeple do."She gave me an innocent smile and I smirked.

"Alright, see you around Rin!"

"Bye Len-kun!"She exclaimed

I walked to class as I saw Rin putting some of her books in her locker then I felt Kaito tug on my arm.

"Ow!What the hell?"

"Dude, That new girl is cute!Not like 'Oh I like her' cute, But baby cute!"Kaito said as if he were a fanboy.

"Eh, Shes alright I guess."

"Alright?Oh well, I bet she didn't like you anyways."He smirked...What the hell does this idiot mean?

"What's that supposed to mean?

"I bet you cant even get the new girl to fall for you!"

"I can too!You're just saying that because you can't even confess to Miku!"At this point Kaito was as red as a tomato.

"Y-Yes I can!Im saying that this girl seems 'Hard to get'.Instead of her falling for you, You'll fall for her!"

"Oh yeah?I will make her fall for me!And I wont have ANY feelings for her in the end!"

"Yeah right!"Kaito smirked

"How much do you want to bet?"

"2,000 yen!"

"Alright then!Deal!Lets shake on it!"

Kaito and I shook hands,start saving up your money, Kaito because I'm going to win this bet!

**SO!That's the ending for my FIRST story :D im sooo sorry if it sucked but as you already know this WAS my first story!It will get better X3 I want to give a shoutout to asianchibi99 for helping me write this story!It's short, I know -.- But this is only the beggining!:) REVIIIEWWW!Tell me your thoughts!I dont bite!**

**BYE BYE!Whoever reviews get a big len-len hug!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay second chapter! :3 ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer:If I owned vocaloid Neru would be dead and Len and Rin would be an official couple :P**

Rin's POV

After I shut my locker, I went to go look for my class.I kept thinking about that boy that helped me with my locker, Len Kagamine was it?He was kinda cute in a way, but it was weird how we almost looked alike, he had golden blonde hair that was tied up into a pony-tail, and he had big sparkly blue eyes, I don't mean to sound like an obssesed fangirl or anything, but he was pretty adorable!He had perfect pale skin, He was just so cute!Other than that, he was handsome as well. Anyways, I finally found my classroom, and I'm guessing I got there really early since the sensei wasn't there. I walked in, The kids in there stopped talking to their friends and turned to look my way.I would've yelled 'What are you all looking at?' but I don't want to seem rude on my first day.I sat in an empty desk right in the back and after I got settled in, a girl with waist-length cherry red hair said "Hi!Im Miki!What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm rin Kagami!"I said shyly.

"What a pretty name!I haven't seen you around here, you must be new!These are my other friends, Luka and Miku."She said pointing to two other girls. One had pink hair and the other one had two long teal twin-tails.

"Hey, Im Miku Hatsune!"Said the girl with teal hair.

"And I'm Luka Megurine!"Said the other girl with pink hair.

"Nice to meet you guys, I'm really looking foward to being in this class with you!"

Len's POV

"So let me get this straight, You made a bet with this blue headed idiot, Who can't even confess to Miku-"Piko got cut off by Kaito

"Hey!You're the one to talk!You won't even admit you have a crush on Miki!"Yelled Kaito.

"...You made a bet with Kaito that you can 'woo' the new girl, Then you're going to abondon her like a pile of mud?"asked Piko while glaring at Kaito

"Yup!"I said happily

"YOU'RE GOING TO USE AN INNOCENT NEW GIRL! "Asked Gakupo.

"You make it sound so cold-hearted!"I whined

"BECAUSE IT IS, YOU BAKA!"Gakupo yelled back

"Psh...You can't even notice that Luka has had a huge crush on you since 3rd grade!Thats 7 years now, Gakupo!Why are you acting like you know everything?"By now, Gakupo's face was so red!

"..uh...erm...you really think Luka likes me back?"He asked hopefully.

"Heh, you are such a baka.."I muttered

"ATLEAST IM SMARTER THAN YOU, YOU SPOILED BASTARD!"Yelled Gakupo

"Len, I don't think this is a good idea..."Said Piko

"Eh?Why not?"I asked

"Well, You know how wacky all the girls you've been with turned out to be after you dumped them."

"Name ONE girl that turned out to be wacky!"

"Neru Akita!She hasn't left you alone since you dumped her, and she threatend to kill any girl that got near you, even if its only Miki, Miku, or Luka!"

"...Ok, maybe she did turn out to be do you know Rin will become wacky as well?"

"...Y'know what?Forget it, you want to win 2,000 yen, I wont butt in!"Piko sighed in , The class stopped talking. It's too early for Sensei to be here.I looked up, Only to find Rin standing there, walking to a seat. Crap, we have the same class...

"Hey, She has the same class as us!That'll make this whole bet thing alot easier!"Said Kaito.

"Yeah, It will!"I said back."Hey look, the girls are talking to her."I said to the boys.

"You should go talk to her."Said Piko

"Hm...yeah, I'll Be back!" I walked over to the girls."Hey girls, Hi Rin!"I said

"You two met already?" asked Miki

"Uh, Yeah. Hi Len-Kun."Said Rin as she smiled...Damnit there goes the heart racing again!

"So..What do you want Len?"asked Miku

"Oh nothing...Just came here to talk, thats all."

"About...?"Asked Luka

"Well...I came here to talk to RIN ..."I said.

"...Don't do anything to her...I WILL go Japanese Ninja on you!"Said Luka

"Jeez, You're acting like a mother!"I said. Luka glared at me after and they left me alone with Rin .I sat on top of Rin's desk, I swear I could see her blush, but she hung her head down."So Rin, I see you made some friends!"

"Ah, yeah!Do you know them?"She asked.

"Yeah!Me and my best buddies have known them since we were in 1st grade!"

"Oh...D-Do you ...Erm...L-Like any of T-Them?"Rin asked...Awkward.

"Heh, Will you get jealous if I said yes?"I said with a smirk.

"Eeeeeh?N-No I was J-Just curious!"Rin said blushing furiously.

"Well, No I don't, My friends have crushes on them."I pointed to Kaito,Gakupo,and Piko.

"O-Oh."Rin looked relifed then sensei came in the class.

"Alright class, Take your seats, we have a new student, her name is Rin Kagami. Raise your hand Rin."Rin raised her hand as she was told to do ,Then a bunch of guys were whispering 'woah shes cute bro!' or 'I'd like to tap that all night long!' those perverted bastards...Not that I care...

"Please tell us about yourself dear!"Said sensei

"W-Well, I'm 15 years old, I moved to Japan from America since I lived with my grandma in America, but she got very sick so I moved here to live with my mom and brother."Rin people were asking questions like 'What's it like in America?' and 'Did you meet anyone famous in America?'...These idiots...

"Ok class!Settle down!Now today we're learning about..."Sensei was blabbing on about some math chizz...I wouldn't know, I'll just ask Gakupo for the notes later...I just need to think about how im going to win this bet.

**YEAH! that's the end for chapter 2! A note to the reviewers:**

**sweetyamiluna:Aww thanks so much!Im sure you're stories are great as well!My story isnt really that great :P Thanks so much though!**

**Xitlalit123:Thanks so much!Thats really means alot!**

**I also saw how many people were favoriting and adding my story to their alerts!Thanks so much, Especially since this is my first story and its not that good :P Anyways, Revieww!BYEE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter YUSS!:D Hope you all like this one!**

**Disclaimer:If I owned vocaloid, do you really think i'd be sitting on my computer all day long?**

Len's POV

I was thinking, The only way I can get Rin to fall for me is to befriend her first,right?Well, I decided to be nice enough to show her around the school and talk to her for a bit, that way I can know more about her so I'll know all the things she likes. I finished packing my things, I was about to call her name out, but then Neru purposely bumped into her, causing her to drop the things she was packing.

Rin snapped "Hey!What was that for?"

Neru glared at her "You know what you did, newbie!"As Neru said that, Rin got a confused look on her face. I was about to step in, but Luka did that instead.

"Hey Rin, is this Baka bothering you?"Luka asked while glaring at Neru.

"Who are you calling baka, tuna breath!"Neru fought while Luka looked at her in shock, now she's REALLY mad!

"Her breath dosen't smell like Tuna, Neru!Leave Rin and Luka alone!"Miki said while stepping in.

"What if I don't?"Neru asked.

"Then I'll pull that stupid pony-tail of yours, and drag your ass out of this class!"Miki yelled. Miku and Rin were just standing there like hopeless puppies.I decided to step in.

"Neru, Leave my friends alone!"

"Lenny?You're taking there side?What about me, The girl you love!"Neru asked helplessly, Jeez, Piko was right, this girl IS wacky!

"Neru, we broke up last year!I told you we're done!"

"...Hmph!"Neru flipped her hair as she walked away.I looked at Rin who was standing there with her mouth dropped and her face kinda looked like it was saying 'What the HELL just happened?'I dont blame her, I was pretty confused too.

"U-um.. are you guys alright."I asked.

"That stupid little texting addict said I have tune breath!"Luka said."Do you guys think I have tuna breath?"Luka asked. We all shook our heads 'No' because if we said yes, she would grab a tuna and beat us with it.

"The important thing is you defended Rin!"Said Miku.

"Oh yeah!Are you ok Rin?"Luka asked.

"Neru didn't do anything to you right?"Miki asked.

"Yeah, don't worry I'm fine." Rin said.

"Well, Don't mind Akita. She's just one of Len's crazy Ex's."Luka said.

"Jeez Luka, stop treating the girl as if you're her mother!"I exclaimed.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT, YOU IDIOT!"Luka yelled. Well, It was true! Soon the three girls left and I was alone with Rin.

"So, now that that's all over, Do you wan't me to show you around the school?"I asked in hope that she'll say yes...Not that I want to spend time with her...I just need to befriend her...Stop staring at me like that!

"Umm..Y-You dont mind?"Rin asked shyly. It's kinda..cute when she's shy...I never said that.

"Of course not!I have time for you!"My oldest pick-up line.

"Erm...O-Ok...I guess it'll be a good way for me to know this school a little more..."YES!SCORE!

"Great!Let's start here!"As we walked through the hall way of the second floor, I decided this is my chance to know her more.

"So you lived in America with your grandma?"I asked

"Well...I..._used to_..."I heard her voice crack as she said that...Used to?

"Used to?Mind if I ask what happened?"I asked trying to sound soft.

Rin shook her head"No not at all...My grandma actually...died last year...It was a normal death, really!She died of old age..I acutally lived with my good friend, SeeU.I know I have my mother and big brother now, but really, My mother is getting weaker and sicker...So I came here to help her...I just didn't want people to think I have a weird life.."Rin Hung her head down and her bangs covered her ...I've never felt this bad for anyone...

"...R-Rin...I'm so...Sorry..."I said, regretting I asked anything...Suddenly she lifted her face and smiled softly...heart racing...

"It's Ok Len-Kun!R-really!"I smiled back at her softly...Out of all the girls I've known...Rin's Different...In reality she's facing with so many problems, yet she still manages to live on with a smile...I kept showing her around the school until we finally finished.

"That's the end of it!"I said, Thankfully.

"Ah!Thank you Len-kun!This was a really good tour!"Rin said while smiling.

"No problem!By the way, You can just call me Len. No need for the -kun!"I said

"O-Ok ...L-Len..."When Rin said that, I got a weird feeling in my stomach...Hmm..Must've been the bento I ate for lunch!Rin checked her watch on her wrist.

"Oh crap.."She muttered "U-Um, Len I have to go!If I don't get home soon My brother will be worried!"

"Oh ok Then, I'll see you tomorrow!"I yelled as she ran out.

"Bye Len!"She yelled back smiling...

I better win this bet...

**Aww poor Rinny!I was just writing and suddenly the idea came to my head XD I know it's short -.- i'm so sorry!A note to the reviewers:**

**Xitlalit123:Haha!Dont worry,Our little Rinny is going to be playing hard to get throughout the story,Maybe!:D and I have the whole plot set so it'll be long!Thanks for reviewing!**

**random chick 8D :Thanks!Haha Yess!Lenny is going to fall for Rinny!Thanks for reviewing!**

**Asianchibi99:Thanks so much!Hehe I guess this is where you drown Neru then!xD I love these couples!I'm having lots of fun writing this story!Thanks for reviewing and glad you're back!**

**Sooo!If you have any ideas for the next chapter, Please let me know!or If theres anything I need to improve please t****ell me!Until next time!**

**Bye!Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Woot!chapter 4 yay!:D sorry I took forever!T_T this one sucks but it will take a while till it gets better :P Hope you guys like this one!**

Rin's POV

As I walked to school the next morning, I heard some voices calling me.

"Rin-Chan!Wait up!"I turned around and saw Luka-Chan, Miku-Chan, and Miki-Chan.

"Ohayo, Rin-Chan!"Said Miki-Chan.

"O-Ohayo gozaimasu!"I said kindly.

"Hey Rin-chan, mind if we head to school with you?"asked Miku-Chan.

"Ah, o-of course not!"

"Great!So Rin-chan, are you enjoying it here in japan so far?"Miku-Chan said as she was switching the side her bag was on.

"Ah, yes I am, I used to live here when I was younger, but my mother wanted me to stay with my grandma for a while."

"Really?Why did your mother want you to live with your grandma?"Luka-Chan asked.I can't tell these girls that my mother wanted me to live with my grandma because she was getting weaker and sicker everyday, I can't even tell them that my grandma passed away and I lived with one of my best friends in America, They'll think I'm weird. But these girls seem to nice to judge me... why could I tell Len, but not the girls?Why did I feel comfortable around Len, but feel awkward to tell these sweet and kind girls?Maybe I'm just not ready to tell them...at least _not yet._

"U-Um...I can't tell you..."I sighed.

"Hmm?Why not?"Miki-chan asked.I felt bad since they were so nice to me...

"Well...Its personal..."

"Oh...Well, you can tell us whenever you feel like you trust us enough!"Miki-chan said as the other two girls smiled at me.

I returned a soft smile and said,"Thank you for understanding!"We kept walking to school and as we got there, we heard someone calling over us, we looked behind and saw a blue-headed boy, a purple-headed boy, a silver-headed boy, and Len with them. They must be his friends.

"Miku!Luka!Miki!I need to ask you guys something!"said the blue-headed boy exclaimed while running to us. Miki-chan kindly said "Go ahead!"

"I heard there was a festival coming tomorrow and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me and the guys, like old times!"He said"And you!"He pointed at me.

"Eeeh!M-Me?"I asked with a shocked impression.

"You're coming with us too!"He said. Luka-chan,Miku-chan, and Miki-chan facepalmed.

"B-But you don't even know my name,and I don't even know who you are!"I said with my face turning red from embarrasment.

"Well, my name is Kaito!What's your name?"

"R-Rin Kagami..."

"Great now we know each other!You're coming tomorrow,do you comprehend?"He said.

"Kaito, leave the poor girl alone, you're scaring her."Miku-chan said as she smiled, while Kaito started blushing as she talked to him.

"O-Okay Miku-chan!"It looks as if Kaito has feelings for her. These two seem to go well together to me.

"Hello Rin-chan!I'm Gakupo Kamui."said the purple-haired boy.

"And I'm Piko Utatane."The sliver-headed boy said."you must already know Len."Gakupo said as he oddly glared at Len and Len smiled at me. Now I know why these guys seem so familiar, I have homeroom with them!

"Ah!It's nice to meet some of Len's friends!"I smiled at them as they smiled back at me.

"Soooo..?Are we going to the festival or not?"Kaito asked.

"That depends If we're all free."Piko said."Hey Len, why do you look so pale?"Piko asked. Now that he mentioned it,Len looks like he's seen a ghost.

"You should know why!Just the thought of being in that crowded festival turns my blood cold!"

"Oooh yeah...I forgot..."Piko said along with the others.

"Why?"I asked curiously while everyone looked at me then back at Len. Len looked embarrased and said, "Just..Tell her..."

"Len gets scared in crowded places."Miku-Chan said.

"So...He's claustorphobic?"I asked and everyone nodded. I bursted out in laughter.

"W-Why are you laughing?"Len asked.

"You got embarrased just for that?That's perfectly normal!"I smirked

"W-well...People expect me to be charming and...brave..."

"except us!"The group said.

"S-SHUT UP!"Len shouted

"YOU PEOPLE DIDN'T ANSWER MY STINKIN' QUESTION!"Kaito yelled

"PIKO SAID IT DEPENDS IF WE'RE FREE YOU IDIOT!DON'T SHOUT!"Miki-chan yelled back.I giggled softly.

"Kya!Rin-chan!You're so cute when you giggle!"Miku-Chan said as everyone else agreed.I could feel my face heat up.

~Time skip~

Finally, Lunch came and I sat with Luka-chan,Miku-chan,Miki-chan,Gakupo,Kaito,Piko, and Len. As the other three pairings were talking I decided to talk to Len.

"Len, You know you're not the only person I know who's claustorphobic."

"Really?Who else do you know has a fear of being in crowded places?"Len grunted.

"My brother, Rinto, is also claustorphobic!"

"Well, what does he do about it?"He asked.

"Hmm...If he goes to crowded places alone, he imagines that no one is near him that he's the only person there. If he's there with someone, he just imagines that it's only them, no one else is around them."I explained."Why don't you try that?"

"Hmm..You know what?I will!Thanks Rin!"He smiled at me, for some reason my face heated up.

"Y-Your welcome!"I grinned.

Len's POV

After I talked with Rin, I got curious because I wondered why Kaito would care so much about a festival. It's not like him, and trust me I've known Kaito for 9 years now, I know him.

"Hey Kaito, why do you want us to go to the festival so badly?"I asked as he smirked.

"Oh Lenny, you haven't forgotten about our bet have you?"He whispered, since Rin was near us... that bastard is trying to get me to spend time with Rin so I'll 'Fall for her'!

"You idiot!I told you I will not fall for her!"I whispered pretty loud for it to sound like a screaming whisper. Kaito just smirked and said,"That's what you think Lenny-Len-Len!" and returned talking to Miku.

I will not let him win this bet!Rin isn't that different, shes just like the other girls i've been with!It's not like I'll magically fall 'In love' with her..._r-right?_

**Yeah, I know this one sucked -.- I'm sorry but the next one will be better...maybe...this kind of just brought Rin closer to the other characters, just to let you guys know they'll be in the story :3 A note to the reviewers:**

**asianchibi99:Haha!xD I know neru is such an ARSE!And don't worry about Len suffering, I have the whole drama scenes set!I'm so glad and happy that you love the story!:D It means alot since you're my favorite-est author!:D **

**RinXLenFan98:Thanks alot!That means so much to me!:)**

**The next chapter will be cute and better I PROMISEE!I'm so sorry if this chapter pretty much sucked T_T THE STORY WILL GET BETTERRR!:3**

**REVIEWWW!It makes me happy to read your thoughts about this story!**

**BYE-BYE!x3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5!:D pretty excited to write this one!I hope you enjoy it!**

Len's POV

As school ended, Luka took us to her job at 'Sweet Ann's Diner' and promised us milkshakes, on the house. Of course I insisted on going, I mean c'mon! Free milkshakes, and Ann makes the BEST banana milshakes!

"Hey Kaito,When does that festival start anyways?"Miki asked curiously.

"I heard some girls talking about how it starts at 5 pm..."Kaito responded.

"That's perfect! My shift at work tomorrow ends at 4, since it's saturday. I'm guessing I'm free to go!"Luka exclaimed.

"Great! What about the rest of you?"Kaito asked, and kept on looking at Miku, with a hopeful look on his face.

"Hmm...I guess since it's going to be a saturday, I have nothing to do. Sure, I'm free!"Piko answered.

"T-Then in that case, I'll go too!"Miki said as a blush crept on her face. Piko and Miki glanced at each other and blushed. They REALLY need to confess to each other already!

"I- I guess i'll go too..."Gakupo said as he glanced at Luka. Luka noticed and gave him a heart-warming smile. Another pairing that need to confess to each other..

"It does sound fun, and I have nothing to do tomorrow...So I'll go!"Miku said as Kaito smiled at her excitedly. CONFESS! CONFESS! CONFESS!

"What about you two?"Kaito asked.

"Huh?"I asked. Then I got this sudden urge to facepalm myself. He was talking about me and Rin, DUH! Speaking of Rin, she was really quite. I looked over at her and she had a shy look on her face, as if she was shy around the group. The look on her face was actually adorable.Y'know like...baby adorable...not 'I like her' adorable...

"Well...what about you Rin?Are you going?"I asked as I hoped she'd say yes...Just so I can follow Kaito's plan and prove I won't fall for her...Yeah,that's it...heh..

"Erm...Well, Like Miku-chan said, It does sound fun!I guess I can go for a little fun!"She said as she smiled at me and the rest of the group. Everyone started fangirling over how adorable she was. I faceplamed because I could tell how umcomfortable Rin felt as they all squeezed her into a hug. Finally, we got to 'Sweet Ann's Diner' and just the thought of Ann's banana Milkshakes made my mouth water.

"Hey Ann!I'm back from school!"Luka shouted as she walked over to the 'Employes only' Section. Then, the blonde woman shouted, "Alright kid, no need to shout, I'm right here!"We all laughed softly at that comment. Sweet Ann was a cool lady, Luka told me that she was like her second mom. No wonder they call her Sweet Ann!

"Oh yeah!I forgot to tell you!We got a new student name is Rin Kagami and she moved here from America, just like you!"Luka comented.

"Really?How amazing!"Ann spoted the blonde girl with shoulder-length hair that she has never seen before, and at instant she knew it was Rin.

"Hi sweetie!I'm Sweet Ann, but you can call me Ann!No need to feel shy around me, I won't hurt ya!"Ann said as she held her hand out for Rin to shake. Rin shook her hand shyly.

"H-Hello Ann!It's very nice to meet you!"Rin smiled softly as Ann smiled back.

"Well Luka, get to work!we have a full house today!"Ann commanded.

"Right away, Ma'am!"Luka joked around. Me and the others sat in a booth that was big enough for all of us. I thought about sitting next to Rin,but Miku and Miki got in the way.

"Hey, I want to sit next to Rin!"Miki exclaimed at Miku and I.

"C'mon Miki!I wanted to sit next to Rin!You already sit close enough to her in class, I don't!"Miku yelled back.

"Hmph!No way Miku!I want to sit with Rinny!"Miki yelled back.

"U-uhm..Please don't call me Rinny.."Rin said shyly.

"I'm going to sit with Rin, Miki!"Miku fought.

"No, I am!"Miki fought back.

"Umm, hello?Why don't I sit with Rin?"I shouted all of a sudden.

"Stay out of this Len!"They both shouted at me. Wow um, harsh much?

"Jeez, just let Len sit next to Rin, It'll keep you both shut!"Gakupo said. Thank GOD!Miki and Miku just glared at me.

"Finee..."Miki muttered.I sat next to Rin,Miku sat with Kaito,Miki sat with Piko, and Gakupo sat there...alone...since Luka wasn't there...Anyways, Luka FINALLY brought our Milkshakes.

"Here you go guys!Your favorites!"She said as placed the milkshakes on the table. Miki got cherry flavored, Piko got strawberry flavored, Miku and Kaito got Vanilla, Gakupo got chocolate, I obviously got banana, and Rin ordered Orange flavored. Luka took a seat next to Gakupo to drink a milkshake she made for herself and then we all had a small chat.

"I have had a craving for this milkshake!It's so delicious Luka!"Gakupo said as he took a drink from his milkshake and Luka had a blush on her face.

"T-Thanks!I'm really glad you like it!"

"So Rin, do you like the milkshake?"I asked her trying to make a converstaion with her.

"Oh yes!It's very delicious!"She said as she drank her milkshake. Luka smiled at hearing that she liked her milkshake. Then Ann came into the conversation.

"Alright Luka, your little breaks over. Say goodbye to your little boyfriend and get back to work."The fact that Ann said that Gakupo was Luka's boyfriend made them both blush insanly!They turned about as pink as Luka's hair!

"A-Ann, I've told you a m-million times before, he's not my b-boyfriend!"Luka said as she sounded Kind of disapointed. Ann curved her lips into her sweet smile and said, "I know!He should be though."Now they both blushing EXTREMELY! No exageration.I started laughing and Luka noticed.

"W-What are you laughing at?What about you and Rin, idiot!"Luka exclaimed, I scoffed.

"What ABOUT me and Rin?"I looked over at Rin to see her looking at me and Luka with a blush on her face.

"Ooooh Len!You have a thing for Rinny?" Ann asked. I wanted to facepalm right now.

"N-No!I barely know the girl!"I yelled. I saw Kaito smirk since everyone is assuming that I 'Like' Rin. Pffft!Not even!She's a cool friend though.

"Well, what about you Rin?Do you like Len"Miku asked, sweetly.

"U-Umm..Well L-Len is a very nice person...But I don't have any R-Romantic feelings towards him in any way!"Rin said as her face turned red from embarrasment. Kaito bursted out in laughter since he he thought he was going to win the bet.

"HAHA!Ooouch!Did you hear that Len?She dosen't have any romantic feelings for you!"that blue headed bastard...I'll have to make Rin fall for me quicker...To make Kaito shut up, I kicked his leg under the table.

"OWWW!YOU STUPID SHOTA!WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"He moaned in pain."Mikuuuu...do something..."He moaned. Miku got up from her seat, and slapped the back of my head...my best friends are too harsh.

"Don't hurt Kaito...He's sesitive."Miku glared at me as I saw Kaito blushing.

"I swear all of you are so childish, I think Piko's the only responsible one here!"Miki shouted. We all looked over at Piko, just to see him blushing. He looked down to hide his blush. Heh, and they call ME the shota!

"Alright Luka, lets get back to work."Ann said.

"...Yeah ok." Luka speeded off as if she was embarassed of us. After we all finished our milkshakes, we all went home. Then I thought of something, why not walk Rin home? Smart right?We said our goodbyes as Kaito walked Miku home, Piko walked Miki home, and Gakupo waited for Luka's shift to end so he can walk her home afterwards.

"Hey Rin!"I ran to her as she was already walking home. She turned in suprise.

"Yes Len?"She asked curiously. I caught up with her.

"Do you mind if I walk you home?" I smiled warm-heartingly at her. She looked hesitant at first, but her lips made a warm smile.

"Sure!I don't mind, but aren't you going to walk with your friends?"

"Nah, they're all going their seperate ways."I said with a smile. she smiled in return.

"Alright then!"She said. We went walking in silence, so of course I started a conversation.

"So, the festival sounds like alot of fun, dosen't it?"

"Yes, it does!I haven't been to one of those festivals in a while!"She shrieked adorably. "Hmm..Len, Do you mind if I ask a question?" She asked.

"Nope, not all. What's up?"I asked trying to sound cool.

"Why are you so scared of small spaces, or crowded places?"I shivered at that question, and I blame Lily!

"Well, when I was about 11, My mom gave my big sister, Lily, permission to take me to the mall so Lily can go shopping. Lily was 14 at the time, so of course she didn't know how to take care of her little brother. Well, we went into an elavator to go on the second floor, and it got stuck!I was terrified!I thought I was going to die!" I exclaimed. Rin nodded as a signal for me to continue.

"Finally, we got out after an hour. Lily still didn't want to go home until she got the outfit she wanted. We went into this really girly shop called 'MARUI international'(**A/N:There's actually a store online called MARUI international, but I dont know if it's an actual store :P)**And I'm guessing it was having a sale or something, since it was really crowded in there. When me and Lily got inside there were a bunch of girls fighting over clothes! There were Elder-ladies, Teens, etc., and Lily told me to help her get the outfit she was looking for. I helped her, but during that the whole place was too crowded, I felt like as if I wasn't able to breath, or as if I was about to die!It was super crowded and it felt like there was no way out. A bunch of ladies were too busy fighting over clothes to notice that they were elbowing me in the stomach or kicking my legs. Soon enough I noticed I couldn't find Lily and I panicked! I felt as if I would never see my family again! I went all around the place to look for Lily yet I couldn't find her!After a while, I noticed her and this other girl that looked her age were fighting over the outfit Lily wanted. I told Lily I wanted to go home, since I was really scared of the crowded-ness. Lily kept fighting for the outfit , but I pulled her away and dragged her out the store. I know how much Lily wanted the outfit, but I'd rather survive than stay in there waiting for her to win an outfit!In conclusion, I'm scared of small spaces because I have a fear that I might get trapped in there with no way out, and I'm scared of crowded places because I'm afraid that I'll get lost, and it's all Lily's fault!"I told her. She stood there smirking.

"S-Stop smirking!"I stuttered. She soon stopped and stared at me blankly.

"You do know festivals are very crowded, right? Do you think you can handle it." She asked. I decided to use another one of my pick-up lines.

"Of course I will, As long as you're there with me." I smiled charmingly at her, as I saw her blush and hang her head down. Hehe , I'm so going to win this bet with Kaito. Soon, we stopped in front of this house, and Rin said "Oh this is my house! Thanks for walking me home!" She did that same smile that made my heart race and made my stomach feel all weird.

"S-Sure thing!I guess I'll see you tomorrow!"I said as I rubbed my neck sheepishly.

"Of course!Hope you get home safe!"She smiled once again as she walked inside her house.

Great...Now I have two things to think about...How am I going to get through the crowded festival tomorrow, and how can I make Rin fall for me quicker?

**OOooooooh...how do you think Len ig going to make it through the crowded festival?O.O Find out in the chapter!:D I might be taking a while to upsate chapters now since school started again this week -.- but it's the weekend now so that's good!:D A note to the reviewers:**

**Xitlalit123:Hehe thansk so much!And it's fine about not reviewing, I totally understand!^.^**

**asianchibi99:hehe I know jut the thought of Len in a crowded place with Rin is awsomeness!Im so glad you like this story!:D**

**duskysunset:Yeah, thanks for the advice.I know it's a pretty common plot, but I wanted my first story to be 't worry though , this story might have some twists in it!**

**random chick 8D:Haha!Thanks, Im glad you like it!:D**

**ANYWAYS!I hope you guys like this quick chapter I made!:) Next chapter will be at the festival :D**

**REVIEWW :D I like to read your thoughts!**

**BYE!Thanks for reading!**


	6. Oneshots!

**SOO I decided that I should make a couple of one shots including all the rest of the couples in the story :) I thought I should make this to keep you all busy while I think about how i'm going to write the next chapter, so this isn't actually the 6th chapter :D It goes MikixPiko, LukaxGakupo, then MikuxKaito. If you don't like one of the pairs, I suggest you skip the one shot :P suggested by Xitlalit123**

**Miki's POV**

As Piko and I were walking home, It was silent. I couldn't help but feel EXTREMELY nervous! I was with my crush for goodness sakes!

"Hey Piko, Can I ask you something" I asked looking down to avoid eye contact. I think it's time to tell him how I truly feel. I glanced over at him to see him looking at me curiously.

"S-Sure Miki, what is it?"

"Well... I think I should tell you... something I feel..." I said hesitating.

"...How you feel about what?"He asked curiously.

"It's actually a person...and It's you..." I said looking down.

"...Wh-what is it?" He asked as he had a worried look on his face. I stopped walking and looked down to avoid eye contact.

"Ok...Piko, I...I lilldje you" I muttered so It didn't come out clearly.

"...Huh?"He responded with a puzzled look on his face.

"I Like you! I always have!" I yelled as I could feel my face heating up. "I needed to tell you! I can't keep hiding my feelings towards you!" I yelled again. Piko looked at me with shock and his face was as red as my hair.

"It's ok if you don't feel the same way, I understand... I guess I should leave now." I was about to run foward, but I felt Piko grab my arm and pull me close to him. I'm dreaming right? Tell me I'm dreaming. Piko and I were too close to each other. Our faces were centimeters away from each other. Then Piko put his arms around me and hugged me tightly... I'm totally dreaming.

"Miki..." He said as I could feel him smell my cherry-scented hair. "...Miki, I've always liked you.. I always had some feelings for you... I always loved you..." My face was heating up! It was burning! Piko... loves me... I put my arms around him and whispered in his ear, "I love you too, Piko." I burried my head in his chest as I felt his heart race.

A dream come true.

**Luka's POV**

I was putting my work uniform away as I FINALLY finished my shift. I was inside the locker room and just as I was getting my stuff I heard Ann coming in.

"So Luka... are you going to confess to him?"She asked with a sly smile.

"Who?Gakupo?Are you kidding me?"

"Luka, You can't hide your feelings from him forever!"She stated. I knew she was right but I just couldn't confess yet. I wasn't ready.

"I know Ann... I just... I can't..." I said hesitant.

"Hey, let's make a deal." She demanded. I was curious to see what she was coming up with.

"...That depends on what it is."

"What if you confess to Gakupo and I'll make your shift shorter?" She convinced.

"Ann, I love you, but your a wacko in the head. Do you think that you can convince me to confess to Gakupo just by making my shift shorter?" I asked while staring at her with a sarcastic look on my face.

"Well can't you just confess already! I want to see you both together smooching!" I felt flustered as she said that.

"A-Ann!"

"Oh c'mon! Just promise me you'll confess today! You told me you've liked him since 3rd grade! I'm sure he feels the same way." I was hesitant at first, but then I decided the answer.

"Alright... I promise.." She flashed a huge grin at me... Ann could be a pain sometimes.. I walked out of the locker room and saw Gakupo there waiting for me.

"Hey! I'm ready to go!" I exclaimed. He looked over at me and made a smile that made my knees go weak.

"Great, let's go!" He said. I yelled out goodbye to Ann as she mouthed 'confess' to me and I glared at her. Gakupo and I started walking through the sidewalks.

"Um..Gakupo, I-I need to tell you something that I REALLY need to get off my chest." I said hesitantly.

"Sure, you can tell me anything." He flashed a charming smile. I turned around so I won't face him. I decided to pretend as if I were talking to myself.

"Gakupo... I think I... may be in love with you..." I closed my eyes shut to avoid embarrasment.

"I've had a crush on since 3rd grade, then my feelings for you started to develop..." My face was heating up, I couldn't take this any longer. I just wanted it to be over. "I need to know... D-Do you have any feelings for me too?" I feel like passing out... I can't believe I told him all that. Suddenly I felt arms wrap around me.

"I'm glad you feel the same way I do. Of course I have feelings for you Luka. I_ love_ you." My eyes widened in shock. H-He loves me too.. I felt his warm lips on my cheek.

"Hey Luka?"He asked.

"Hm?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"He asked while his arms were still on me. I smirked.

"Of course I will." I turned around and suddenly planted my lips on his. I could feel him smile as he kissed me.

This was perfect.

**Kaito's POV**

Miku and I were walking home, and as always, Miku was ahead of me being the hyper and happy Miku she is. There was something about Miku that made my heart skip a beat.

"Hey Kaito! Look at the pretty sakura trees!" MIku said while grinning. I smiled at how adorable her hyperness was.

"It's very pretty isn't it?" She asked.

"It's very pretty." I said smiling. I admit it. I was in love with Miku, and I knew it. The guys were right... I don't have the guts to confess to her.

"Hey Kaito, Don't you think Rin is just too adorable!" she said, shrieking.

"Yeah, she's very cute!" I said as I shrieked with her.

"Y'know, I think Len has a little crush on Rinny, he probably dosen't want to admit it!" she said hyperly. I wanted to smirk since she said 'Len has a crush on Rin'. It reminded me of the little bet we made.

"Don't you think they would make a cute couple, Kaito?" Miku asked me.

"Of course they would." ...Oh c'mon! We all know the truth here! We soon got to miku's house.

"Ah, thanks for walking me, Kaito!" Miku said as she flashed her big, beautiful grin. This is my chance... I have to tell her now. She was walking up the stair steps to her door but I pulled her arm causing her to stop and turn to me while bending over, which made our faces inches away from each other.

"Ka-Kaito what are y-you doing?" She asked while her face was very red.

"M-Miku, I-I have to tell you something..." I stuttered.

"What i-is it?" She stuttered as well.

"I-I..." I completely froze. I couldn't tell her. I chickened out.

"I-I'll see you at the festival tomorrow!" I said as Miku had a dissapointed look on her face.

"...Right..." She said as she sighed. "I guess I'll see you..." I let go of her arm so she can go back upstairs. She entered her house and before she shut the door, she flashed an innocent smile at me. I smiled back and she finally closed her door.

Tomorrow for sure... I'll confess to Miku.

**SO there ya go! They sucks, don't they? -.- I hope this will keep you waiting until I come up with an idea for the next chapter x) A note to the reviewers:**

**asianchibi99:Hehe, I love these couples too! Thanks for the advice! I hope I wrote the story better this time :D**

**Xitlalit123:YEEEE thanks for the idea!:D It was actually really fun to write this!**

**Halios Mililios:Aha same here!Glad you like the story!**

**I hope you guys like this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Review! Tell me if you like it!X) **

**Bye-Bye! Don't forget to revieeeeww!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6!:D I hope you guys like this one, It will include a special guest at the end :3 I'm sorry if you think this story is rushed, Im tyring my best to keep it sloww.. Im also very sorry if I take a while to update, as you may know school is taking away all my free time TAT and I'm sort of having a writer's block (￣▽￣) so, sorry about that!**

**ENJOY!:3**

**Len's POV**

Aaaah... Saturdays. That one day that you can stay away from that 'jail-cell' they call school, and spend the day hanging out with friends or family. I was walking to the festival slowly, just thinking about how crowded it will be... it sends shivers down my spine. I looked at my sliver wrist-watched Kaito gave me for my birthday. 4:31... I can make it. I noticed how close I was to getting to the festival and walked a little faster so I can meet up in time with the crew. I finally got there and in time too! 4:56! I don't know why, but I always feel it necesary to be in time for a meeting or something. I saw that the sky was an orange-ish color with a mix of light blue. Suddenly I heard someone calling my name.

"Hey Len!" I saw Kaito, Miku, Gakupo, Luka, Miki, and Piko. Were they walking together without me? Wow, some best friends they are. If you didn't know, that was sarcasm. As I saw them getting closer, I saw Gakupo and Luka holding hands and Piko with an arm over Miki and Miki cuddling with him. Woooah, what's happened with them?

"Hey, I see you guys confessed! It's about time!" I exclaimed as the two couples glared at me, death threatingly.

"Hey look, here comes Rin!" Miku said happily as she was tugging on her grey skirt. I looked over and saw that Rin was running towards us. She was wearing a white sundress that went to her knees, white flats, and a yellow cardigan. Her blonde hair was flowing as she ran to us, And she finally reached us.

"Hi Rin! I love your dress!" Miku said hyperly, as she usually is.

"Kya! Rin you look so cute!" Miki and Luka said as they shrieked along with Miku.

"Thank you so much, it's nice to see you." Rin said as she flashed an innocent smile.

"Well, now that we're all here, Let's go have fun!" Kaito shouted. "We'll have to split up, and go into pairings, So Luka goes with Gakupo, Miki goes with Piko, I go with M-Miku..." Kaito started blushing and Miku smiled at him. "...And Rin will go with Len!" ... I know what Kaito's doing...

"Great! Let's go get some ice cream, Kaito!" Miku said as she got Kaito hand and ran. Kaito had a blush and a look of excitement on his face, I'm not sure if it's because Miku was holding his hand or because he's getting ice cream. Luka and Gakupo went off and so did Miki and Piko. I stood there awkwardly with Rin.

"Soooo.. Where would you like to go?" Rin asked to break off the awkward silence. I looked over at her.

"Umm... Why don't we walk around until we find something?" I asked.

"Sure!" Rin said. I smiled at her and we walked. I was having trouble walking there since I didn't want to get lost in the crowded place. I sweatdropped as I was passing through. Rin noticed and held her hand out. I had a confused look on my face, she smiled and said, "Here, Take my hand. That way you won't have to worry about getting lost." I hesitantly took her hand. I felt my face heating up, I glanced over at Rin as she looked completely calm. Shouldn't this be the other way around? I noticed Rin started to walk slowly. I looked over at her and saw her looking at a stand filled with jewelry.

"Do you want one of those?" I asked. Rin looked at me and shook her head.

"No, it's alright." She said with a sad tone in her voice.

"C'mon, which one do you like?" I asked her while pulling out my wallet. She hesitantly pointed at a necklace with a sliver treble clef on and yellow diamonds tracing it.

"Excuse me, how much does this cost?" I asked the lady who was selling the jewelry.

"That cost 5 dollars." The lady said as she smiled sweetly. I got out some money and gave it to her. She took it and gave me the necklace.

"Thanks you!" I said, she just nodded and smiled again.

"Here ya go Rin! Let me put in on you." I said sweetly. She got her hair and put it to the side. I unhooked the necklace and put it around her neck. Once I finished, she looked at it, then looked back at me.

"Thank you so much, Len! I love it!"

"You're welcome!" I smiled sweetly at her. "Hey, let's go play Goldfish Scooping." Rin nodded and continued to hold my hand. I sort of felt safe like this. I got to the Goldfish scooping stand and I kindly asked the guy who worked there for a poi and a bowl to put my fish in, and he gave them to me.

"Ok... Let's do this!" I said to Rin as she giggled a little. I kept my eyes on the fish. I got my poi and scooped up a fish and qickly put in the bowl.

"I got one, Rin!" I exclaimed as Rin had smirked.

"My turn!" Rin said as she got a poi and a bowl. She waited until she got a perfect view of a fish and scooped it up, but her poi had partly broken. She tried again with the remaining parts but her poi was fully ripped now. She frowned cutely and stared at her completely broken poi. I smirked as she playfully punched me. The man who worked there took my bowl with the goldfish in it and put it in a bag with water in it.

He handed it to me and smiled at me kindly.

"Ha! I got a fish! Are you jealous?" I asked Rin as she stuck her tounge out, Then we bursted out in laughter.

"Let's go get some cotton candy! I feel like eating something sweet." Rin said, I nodded and walked over to a cotton candy stand.

"Can I get two cotton candies, please?" I asked the lady who worked there. She was reading a magizine and as I asked for a cotton candy she rolled her eyes as if I were interupting her reading. She handed me two pink fluffy cotton candies and I paid her. She just went back to her reading without even giving me and Rin a kind smile. Someone's enthusiastic about their job, ne? I gave Rin one of the cotton candies, and we heard someone behind us say, "Rin, is that you?"

We looked behind to see a boy with black down to his neck, and he had golden eyes. He ALMOST looked like me, but different features. I looked over at Rin, who had her eyes widened. She let go of my hand and said, "Rei?". He nodded and grinned. Rin ran to him and hugged him as he hugged back and spun her, and they were both giggling and grinning happily. I had this feeling inside of me full anger and bitterness. Who is this guy?

...I am NOT jealous...

**Yuussss, The special guest is Rei Kagene :O so, you're all probably wondering how Rin and Rei know each other... well, you'll have to find out soon ^.^ A note to the reviewers:**

**dragonroses: Thanks alot! I'm glad you like the story! :)**

**asianchibi99: xD Don't worry I get the same way when I read fluffy fluffs with my favorite pairings! Im glad you liked the chapter :D**

**pinkalicious101: Haha, I love that pairing!They are so cute! Glad you liked it!**

**Xitlalit123: Hehe, Kaito was so close! And yes I'm pretty sure piko's face was so close to exploding from all the flustered-ness xD**

**YUSH! I kinda need ideas for the next chapter, so if you want to share some with me, feel free to review or PM me and I'll give you a shout-out :D**

**Oh, and a little heads up. I may not be able to update the upcoming week, since I have school -.- and I'm going on a little road trip. So, sorry if I dont update next week T.T**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEWWW! ^.^**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 7 WOOT!X3 this one kinda contains a KaitoxMiku one-shot at the end, so if you don't like it, you may skip it :D I haven't updated in a week! Can you believe that! I had so much fun on my trip, I went to LA and I went to California Adventures and Disney Land :D Sorry I'm boring you guys -A- just wanted to share my trip with you wonderful people X) ANYWAYS here you are!**

**ENJOY!**

**Len's POV**

I clenched my fists at seeing those two hugging and grinning and laughing... Don't think I'm jealous, Psh! Why would I, Len Kagamine, Be jealous? I could get any girl I want... NOT that I want Rin... Ahem... That boy, I'm guessing his name is Rei, finally put Rin down.

"Ahem... Rin I don't mean to interrupt your little moment, but who's this?" I asked. Rin looked back at me.

"Oh, Len this is my childhood friend from America, Rei Kagene.." She looked back at Rei and grinned. "Rei, This is Len Kagamine." Rei held his hand out at me for me to shake.

"Nice to meet you Len!" He said as he held his hand out for me to shake. I decided to be nice and take his hand.

"Eh, likewise." I said with an emotionless voice, then I felt something tight sqeezing my hand. I hissed and let go of Rei's hand.

"Oops, sorry! Did I squeeze your hand?" Rei asked with a worried look on his face. I didn't want to seem like I wasnt tough so I lied.

"Eh, uh N-no it's just...erm... my Ring!" I exclaimed as Rei was looking closely at my hand.

"Eh? But... you're not wearing a ring." Rei said as Rin giggled lightly. Oh, who does he think he is, some kind of Ring expert? And what was Rin giggling about? That wasn't even funny! I glared at him while rubing my hand. I had the sudden urge to punch him in his pretty boy face.

"So Rei, why did you come to Japan?" Rin asked while she popped a piece of the pink fluffy cotton candy into her mouth and handed Rei a piece. They started walking as I was following them, I was having a hard time walking through the crowd and was getting paranoid that I might loose Rin.

"Heh, you'll find out soon, Rinny." He grinned at her and ruffled her hair. She glared at him after.

"I told you I hate being called Rinny, Rei! And don't touch my hair!" She punched him playfully as he just smirked. Ah jeez, I'd rather go shopping with Lily then stick around with this guy... I repeat, I am NOT jealous! I can't be jealous, because I've never gotten jealous. Therefore, I know that I am NOT jealous... if that makes sense.

"Do you plan on going to Crypton high?" Rin asked Rei with a hopeful look. I shook away the thoughts of being in a crowded place and started thinking about Rei coming to our school...The school that Rin and I attend...Rei going to Crypton high...

"Actually, yes I do! SeeU told me that you were attending Crypton high, so I decided that since I'm coming to Japan, I might as well attend the same school as my best friend!" He grinned as Rin had an excited look on her face. Great! This is just perfect... Sarcasm there, people. This is horrible. I felt like puching something... What if he... gets in the way of my plan of befriending Rin? Yeah...that's what I'm worried about!

"Ah! That's awsome Rei! Hopefully we'll me in the same class!" Rin said as she looked back at me. I had a death-threating look on my face. "Len, don't you think thats great?"

"I s-suppose." I muttered as Rin smiled and turned back to Rei. How can I get through this?

**Kaito's POV(you don't have to read this!)**

"Are you having fun, Kaito?" Miku asked me while taking a lick of her vanilla ice cream.

"Yeah, This is alot of fun Miku..." I responded as she looked at me with a sweet smile. This is my chance...I have to tell her how I feel... I have to confess...

"M-Miku... I have to tell you something..."I stopped walking and so did Miku, She turned back and looked at me.

"Oh no, I'm not boring you am I?" Miku asked, with worry in her beautiful teal eyes.

"N-No Miku! Of course no-"

"Kaito, what can I do to be more exciting?"

"Miku, It's fi-"

"Oh I know, Let's go play some games!"

"Miku, Let me fin-"

"What game would you like to play firs-" I got tired of her interrupting my sentences, so I grabbed her and planted my lips on hers. It lasted for about 5 seconds before I broke away from the kiss. I saw Miku's face in shock and suprise.

"W-what was that f-for?" She asked, completely surprised.

"It was a way of telling you that I like you...Actually, I'm in love with you..." I said as her eyes widended.

"Y-You... love me?"

"... I- I do..." I said. Next thing I knew I was being hugged by Miku. I put one arm on her waist and the other on her head.

"I... I love you too, Kaito!" She exclaimed. I felt myself getting warm. I smiled and hugged her tightly. This is a moment I would like to have, forever.

**AH!Finally I managed to finish this! It was a goal for the week: To complete chapter 7! :D A note to the reviewers**

**Xitlalit123:Heh, yeah sorry 'bout that! *rubs neck sheeplessly* I was, er, thinking about Ren when I wrote that x) But, I fixed it!:) Thanks for pointing out that I described Ren :D**

**Setsuro-chan:Hehe, Sorry I made you go to bed so late! I'm glad you liked it though :D **

**asianchibi99:Haha, I just love making Len suffer! x) You don't how happy I am to know that you like my story! And I had alot of fun on my road trip :D**

**Dragonroses:Yeah, our little Len-kun is too slow to notice that he's jealous about the strong bond between Rin and Rei xD Glad you like the story!**

**MeloncholicBlossom:Yeah It's SOOO obvious Len is jelly! xD Glad you like my story!**

**Wooh, Ok this chapter may not have the BEST ending, but it's the best I can think of. And i'm so sorry it's short T.T I didn't know what else to type and I just wanted to get this updating thing over with, since it was bothering me that I took forever. :P**

**BUUUUUT I hope you enjoyed :3 **

**REVIEWWWW! I love your opinions! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Just a little warning, this chapter might suck a little.x) but then again, all my chapters suck! I hope you guys like this one. It includes Rei \(^W^)/**

**Happy reading!:3**

**Len's POV**

It's Monday now. You MUST know what that means. That's right, Rin's little friend from America is going to attend Crypton high. I remember how on staurday when the whole group met up again met Rei for the first time, Kaito and Miku were accusing me of being 'Jealous". You already know the drill, I'm not going to explain why I'm NOT jealous. Rin and Rei are friends, nothing else. Plus, why should I care about the relationship between those two? I just don't seem ok with this guy... Him and his dark looking personality just... creep me out.

"Len, you alright? You look like your're about to murder someone."I shook away my thoughts, and paid my attention to Piko and Miki, who I was walking to school with.

"Eh, Uh yeah..." I responded.

"Jeez Len, you look a little tense. You sure you alright?" Miki asked.

"I said I'm fine, Miki!" I groaned.

"Well, jeez. Sorry if we care about you!" Piko said, glaring at me.

"Maybe you worry too much." I muttered.

"Hmph... Hey Len, what happened between you and Rinny at the festival?" Miki asked me with a flirty look on her face.

"N-none of your buisness, nosy!" I exclaimed as Piko slapped me upside the head.

"DON'T CALL MY GIRLFRIEND NOSY!" He shouted as Miki was blushing and had a smile on her lips.

"Awww Piko bear, I love it when you defend me!"...Piko bear?

"A-anything for you, my Miki mouse"...Miki mouse? Ugh, Couples in love make me sick. After walking with those two cuddling and smooching, I'd never thought I'd be so happy to arrive to school. I left those two alone, They were probably to busy to notice, and walked inside the school hallway. I was looking around to see if I found anyone I'm familiar with, Then I saw them. Them- as in Rin and Rei... together... Oh joy. They were by Rins locker, just smiling there... I was walking to Rin's locker, but hearing someone calling my name caused me to stop.

"LEEEEEEEEEEN!" I turned around and saw Kaito and Miku, hand in hand. Oh yeah, did I mention that Kaito confessed to Miku already? It was about TIME they got together!

"Hey Lenners!" Kaito and Miku exclaimed at the same time.

"Don't call me that." I said as I returned to watching Rin and Rei. Now I saw them hugging. Boy, do I hate that stupid little son of a bit-

"Leeeen, what'cha looking at?" Miku asked as she looked at what I was looking at. "Oooooh, Rin and Rei are hugging, Len. Are you jealous?"

"W-what? Of c-course not!" I explained.

"Suuuure." Kaito smirked.

"I'm not jealous, you idiots!"

"Haha, look Kaito! Lenny's jealous!" Miku laughed as Kaito laughed along with her.

"He sure is, Miku!" Kaito stepped closer to me and whispered in my ear, "You're gonna owe me 2,000 yen, soon." He stepped back and looked at Miku with a smile, "Let's go to class, Miku."

"Okey dokey, Kaito!" Miku smiled and they walked away, but as they were walking away Kaito looked back and gave me an irritating sly grin. Does that blue headed freak actually think I'm going to fall for Rin? Never!I've never fallen for a girl, all of them are like little play thingys to me. Call me cold hearted, but it was true. Besides, they were all a little wacky in their own way. Neru Akita holds a grudge at every girl i'm seen with and threatens to hurt them badly if they don't stay away from me, Tei Sukone was a creepy stalking yandere, and that other girl... Gumi Megpoid, was REEEALLY obsessive and clingy. There are SOOO much more girls, I just can't remember 'em. Anyways, I WILL not, under ANY circumstances, fall for Rin. If I want to get Rin to fall for me, I'll have to step up to my game, but how? Eh, I'll just ask Lily later. I was making my way to Rin and Rei, until I finally reached them.

"Ohayo, Rin!" I said while waving. Rin turned away from Rei to look at me, then she smiled.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Len!" I looked over at Rei who was smiling as well.

"Ohayo, Len!" He said cheerfully.

"Ohayo, Rei." I responded emotionless."What are you both up to?"

"Well, we were just about to go to the front office to see what class Rei was in." Rin replied with a cheerful smile. I just NEEDED to know what class Rei was going to be in.

"Mind if I come along?" I asked. Rin and Rei smiled at me cheerfully.

"Of course you can, Len." Rin replied. I smiled at her as we started walking to the office.

"I hope we're in the class, Rei!" Rin said hopefully as Rei smiled cheerfully.

"So do I, Rin!" I rolled my eyes at those two. Finally, we got to the office. We walked to the lady on the front office as Rei asked her, "Hi, I'm Rei kagene. I'm new to this school and I was wondering what class I'm in."

The lady looked up at him and replied, "Excuse me for a moment." Then she walked into the back door. After a minute or so, she came back with a paper in her hand and she examined it. Please Kami-sama, do not tell me we have the same class. The lady looked at him and said, "Ah, you're with Meiko-sensei."

Wait, wait,wait. Meiko-sensei? No, no, no,no. This is not happening! Please tell me this is all a nightmare.

"WOOH! We're in the same class, Rei!" Rin said excitedly. I just stood there... with my mouth dropped... We have the same class... shit.

**Rin's POV**

I can't believe this! Me and my best friend have the same class! I looked over at Len and said, "Len, this is awesome right? You two will be able to talk more!"

Len looked down and just nodded. He looked disappointed in something, but I just shook away the thought and looked back at Rei, who had a small smile on his lips.

"C'mon you two, let's go to class!" I said excitedly. Rei chuckled and Len kept silent. What's up with him? Shouldn't he be happy and outgoing, like the way he seems to be when he's with his friends? While we were walking, we heard a girl's voice calling Len's name.

"LEEEEENNNYYY-KUN!" She shouted. We all turned around, only to see that girl... what was her name? Oh yeah! Neru Akita. Rei and I looked over at Len and saw him face palm. Neru came running towrds him and as she got close, she glared at me. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Neru, what do you want?" Len asked.

"Can't I just see you?" Neru asked with a wink. Len rubbed his forehead and sighed.

"No, you can't." Len replied emotionless.

"Ne~ Don't be such a buzz kill, Lenny-Kun." She whined. Jeez why won't she just leave him alone?

"Leave me alone, Neru. Oh, And stop freakin calling me that!" He snapped. She glared at him.

"Fine then! But I'll tell you now, you're going to REGRET losing me!" She shouted before she ran off.

" 'You're going to regret losing me' Psh! Can you believe her?" Len imitated Neru in a high pitched voice. I giggled slightly.

"Erm, why don't we just head to class now?" I asked. Len and Rei both nodded. I have a good feeling about Rei being at our school.

**Neru's POV**

Urgh! Lenny-kun is starting to piss me off! It's because of that stupid bunny ears blonde girl! I have to make Lenny-kun mine again, but that stupid Rin is getting in the way! Why? Just _why?_ Why won't he come back to me? I don't even know why I obsess over him, I don't have the same feelings for him as I used to. I know for a fact he never had feelings for me. But _why_ do I feel the need to have him? One thing made me curious though. Who was that boy that With the golden eyes and short black hair next to Rin?

**Hey, Hey, HEY! Neru is wondering who Rei was, do you all know what that means? Oh, you don't? Oh... Well, you'll find out in the late chapters x) A note to the reviewers:**

**setsuro-chan: Hehe, you stay up late? just to read my story? I.. I feel so loved T.T But yes, Sleeping is a waste, unless your eyes feel like their going to MELTDOWN like lava! xD Sorry for the weird vocaloid pun there, I had to.**

**Xitlalit123: Yeah, who knew Kaito Actually had the nerve to confess! xD**

**Asianchibi99: Haha! After I read that version of kissing in a tree, I used it on my friend, who's crush had a boyfriend, the next day! It was so funny xD trust me, there will be A BUNCH of jealousy coming your way and A bunch of drama between these three :D No way, you want to Disney land on the weekend? So did I! It would've been so cool if we were able to meet, well to me at least! xD**

**MelancholicBlossom: Yeah, it's about time they got together! As for Len, I'm sure he'll have some chances with Rin very soon...Very FLUFFY chances! *Devious laugh***

**Dragonroses: Thanks so much! I'm sure Len will probably get along with Rei soon... Or not. ;D**

**MikuLoveNegi: Yus! Miku and Kaito got are together! Rin and Len are next. *Smiles Deviously***

**Thank you for your wonderful reviews! *Sobs* I don't deserve your lovely compliments, but you took minutes of your life to read and review, so I'll accept it! I'm sorry if you feel like I'm taking AGES to update, but I'm sure you'll all understand if I said I had a writers block x) Now, I'll end this authors note here, before my hand starts to cramp up. I could already feel my thumb numbing up.**

**REVIEEEEEWWW! :D I love your thoughts!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I have a very big cliffhanger in this for you all! Well, it's not THAT huge, but it's close! Once again, it's not the best chapter, so work with me here. I'm telling you now, this is kinda a 'write as I go along' chapter. Okay, I'll stop boring you with the author's note, and just go along with the story! :3 **

**ENJOY!**

**Len's POV**

I hate him. All of us were walking to Sweet Ann's Diner, since Luka thought it would be 'nice' to invite Rei along with us. Boy, am I going to get Luka later.

"Len, what'cha thinking about?" Luka jumped right in front of me, along with Gakupo.

"You've been acting weird today." Miki asked as well. I glanced over at Rin and Rei and saw that they were giggling. Is it me, or do they giggle alot?

"Oh I see what's going on here." Piko said while crossing his arms. The whole group, except for Rin and Rei, looked at him in confusion.

"What?" I asked, not even knowing what he was talking about.

"You're jealous of Rin and Rei, aren't you?" He whispered loud enough for only the group and I to hear.

"N-No! Don't be such an ignorant idiot!" I shouted as I saw the guys smirk, which left the girls confused.

"Oh Len-Len! Looks like you're gonna have to pay soon!" Kaito whispered in my ear. I gave him a death-threatening glare.

"In your dreams, you blue-headed freak." I mumbled. I looked over at Rin and Rei one more time.

"Hey, you two must be pretty close, ne?" Gakupo asked them. They both looked at us and gave us cheerful and happy smiles.

"Heh, yeah you can say that!" Rei chuckled as Rin giggled slightly.

"Well Rei, tell us. Do you like Rin in ANY way?" Miku asked as they both turned red. Remind me to use one of Miku's leeks to slap her upside the head.

"Eh, erm, n-no. I o-only see R-Rin as a f-f-friend." Rei replied, stuttering and flustered. I looked at Rin who looked down, She was a certain cherry red. She doesn't like Rei does she? W-Well if she does, I wouldn't care!

"Mhm... Are you sure you have no feeling for her whatsoever?" Miku kept on asking. Luka put a hand on her shoulder.

"Miku, just let it go." Luka gave her sweet smile. Miku had a look of disappointment.

"Awww Luka-chan you're no fun!" Miku whined in her high squeaky voice. I walked over to Rin, who still had an embarrassed look on her face. Miku kept on bugging Rei, which was giving me time to talk to Rin alone.

"Did Miku make you uncomfortable?" I asked her with a smirk. Rin looked up, her face was still red and had embarrassment written on it.

"N-No, M-Miku-Chan didn't make m-me feel u-uncomfortable." She replied with a crooked smile.

"You'll have to excuse Miku and her extreme weirdness." I said as Rin giggled. Suddenly, I felt a hard hand slap my head.

"I HEARD THAT YOU STUPID IDIOT!" Miku exclaimed at me as I rubbed my head.

"WELL IT'S THE TRUTH, YOU WEIRDO!" I exclaimed back, as we heard the whole group laughing. Miku glared at me.

"You're lucky I don't have my leek, you stupid shota..." She mumbled.

"I heard that!"

"You were supposed tooooo..." She sang. We finally got to the Diner and we all went to greet Ann.

"Hello, kiddies!" Ann said.

"Hey Ann!" We all replied, except for Rei. "Hey Ann, we got another new student, his name is Rei and he's a little friend of Rinny's!" Miku shouted.

"Woah Miku, no need to shout honey. I'm right next to you." She chuckled as we all laughed. She walked towards the black-headed boy and greeted him. "Hiya, Rei! My name is Sweet Ann, but you can call me Ann." Ann held her hand out. Rei shook her hand and smiled at her cheerfully.

"Nice to meet you, Ann!"

"So, uh, what are you exactly to Rin? Her boyfriend or-" Ann asked, but got cut off my Rin and Rei.

"NO!" They both shouted as their faces got red once again. Ann looked surprised, but smiled sweetly at both of them.

"Uh hehe, a-alrighty then. Why don't you kids go ahead and sit down. Luka and I will be right there to take your orders." We all nodded and went to go sit down. Just like the day before the festival, we sat in a booth large enough for all of us. I was going to sit next Rin, but Rei took the spot. I heard Kaito smirk so I turned my head to him and glared at him. He held his hands up in defence.

"Hey Rei, how long do you think you'll stay in Japan for?" Miki asked, curiously.

"I'm not quite sure. Probably until I get what I come here for." He shrugged. After he said, he glanced a little a Rin and blushed. I rolled my eyes a little. Suddenly, we heard a phone ring. We all looked around and saw that it was Rin's phone ringing.

"Hello?" Rin answered. After 5 seconds, Rin widened her eyes and dropped her phone. The group started to get worried for her.

"Rin, what's wrong?" Gakupo asked her. Rin turned white and had fear in her eyes.

"My... mother. She fainted... and now she's in the hospital."

**Yeah, this chapter sucks right? Well, you know how writer's block can ruin things for you. Anyway, this was the best I could do at the moment -.- bleh. A note to the reviewers:**

**asianchibi99: It would be VERY epic! I'm pretty sure my friend has moved on by now :3 Hehe, I'll be adding Neru to the story later *Devious laugh* :D**

**Karilovesanime: Thanks alot! I'm sure Rei's not a bad guy... or is he? :D And I know what you're talking about, I'm still waiting for this story that hasn't been updated since January O.o**

**MelancholicBlossom: Thanks so much! OHMYGOSH are you serious? I was so busy typing to even notice that error! D: but thanks for telling me! (^w^) **

**I'm not so happy with this chapter... but you know. Oh well.**

**REVIIEWWWW! :3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Helloooooo! :3 I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry I took FOREVER to update, but with writer's block and school going on, its been pretty hard. Oh sweet dear lord baby jesus, it has been bothering me that I haven't updated in a while. Anyways, I really don't have much to say, but that. So yeah I hope you guys like it!**

**ENJOY THE FAIL! :3**

**Rin's POV**

I Felt my heart racing and my skin getting goosebumps. I remember what my brother, Rinto, said over the phone.

_"Rin, mother fainted and now she's in the hospital. Come quick!" _I dropped my phone in shock.

"Rin, what's wrong?" Gakupo had asked me.

"My... mother. She fainted... and now she's in the hospital." I replied. The group had stared at me with shock and they all gasped. I got out of my seat and headed straight to the door.

"Rin, wait up! We're coming with you!" Len shouted as the rest of the group got up from their seats. I smiled at them for being so kind. As soon as they all got out of their seats, we ran all the way to the hospital. I've seen a hospital that was nearby my house, so I'm guessing Rinto would be there. I ran as fast as I could, worried sick about my mother. I know she'll be fine, since she only fainted, but I get very worried about her easily. After running and running, we finally got to the nearest hospital.

"Excuse me, do you know what room Raina Kagami is in?" I asked the secretary lady. She looked up from her computer to look at me.

She nodded and replied, "Certainly, She's in room 204."**(A/N: I really don't know how hospital rooms work, so bear with me here x3) **I thanked her as the rest of the group and I ran to the room. Finally, we got there since I saw Rinto standing outside.

"Rinto!" I called out. He looked towards my way as I ran to him. "Rinto, where's mother? Is she alright?"

"Rin, she's fine. The doctor's just running some tests on her." He smiled peacefully. I sighed with relief. Thank goodness my mother is fine. "Who are your friends, Rin?" Rinto asked.

"Hm? Oh um, this is Miku-chan, Miki-chan, Kaito, Piko, Gakupo, and Len." I said while pointing at all of them. "I'm pretty sure you know Rei, right? My best friend from America." Rinto nodded and gave a warming smile to Rei. He said hi to everyone else and finally got to Len.

"Woooah! Rin, this little dude looks just like you! How ironic, ne~?" I giggled slightly and nodded my head in agreement. "Hey, you and my Imouto-chan would make a great couple together!" He smirked while winking at Len. I blushed furiously and took a glance at Len, only to see him blushing as well.

"Hey, I agree with Rinto!" Miku-chan shouted as she gave Rinto a high five.

"Baka-Miku." Len muttered as he slapped her across the head.

"Hey, who gave you the right to slap my girlfriend?" Kaito shouted as he also slapped Len.

"Rin, I'm starting to like your little friends here!" Rinto chuckled.

"Wait till you meet my lovely girlfriend, Luka-chan. She's smart, responsible and beautiful!" Gakupo sighed, dreamingly, as he clutched his chest.

"My Miki mouse can be all those things too! She's just as beautiful as Luka!" Piko exclaimed as Miki-chan had a blush across her face.

"Kya~ Piko bear!" She exclaimed as she hugged Piko, Len made a vomiting sound.

"Bleh, love sick weirdos..." He muttered. Miku-chan glared at him and crossed her arms.

"Don't act as if you don't want to be like that with Rin, Len. I mean, imagine being all snuggly while rubbing her soft creamy skin and looking into her deep blue eyes just waiting for the moment to plant your lips on her _luscious pink lips_-" Len slapped her again, this time he was blushing alot more than the first time. I could feel myself heating up while getting this weird feeling inside of me. "OWWW! WHAT THE HELL, YOU STUPID SHOTA?"She moaned in pain.

"Shut. Up. Miku." He panted and hissed.

"M-Miku-chan, T-that was v-very uncomfortable." I managed to spit out.

"Y-yeah Miku-chan, I d-don't think you should make j-jokes like t-that!" Rei also agreed with me. The rest of the group stayed quite, but after a while, Rinto broke off the silence.

"W-Well, um, who's hungry? Why don't we head out to the food court until we hear about how my mother is doing?" He asked sheepishly. I shook my head and declined.

"I'll stay here... I might hear something about mother."

"Are you sure? Aren't you hungry?" He asked with a questionable look. I nodded with a smile and sat down in one of the chairs by the room door.

"I'm not hungry either. I'll stay here with Rin." Len smiled as he took a seat next to me.

"...Then I'll stay with Rin as well." Rei also took one of the seats next to me.

"Alright, suit yourself." Rinto shrugged his shoulders and walked away with the rest, which left Rei, Len and I alone. Awkward silence filled the air.

"H-Hey Rin... if Miku made you uncomfortable with that joke she made, I can tell her to keep her mouth shut." Len said, thus breaking off the silence.

I shook my head as I felt my face heating up, remembering the joke Miku-chan made. "N-No it's f-fine. I'm sure M-Miku-chan won't say something l-like th-that again." I stammered and I heard Rei scoff.

"She better not make a joke like that again. It was disrespectful to make such a joke." He said as he stood up. "I'm going to go get some water." He walked away and left Len and I alone.

"Let's forget about that and focus on your mother." Len gave me a soft charming smile. I nodded and smiled back. After waiting for about 2 hours or so, my mother finally came out of her test takings. The doctor said was was fine, but she just needed some rest when we went back home, so after all that, we all went our separate ways. Miku-chan and Kaito went with Len, Miki-chan left with Piko, Gakupo went back to Sweet Ann's Diner to go pick up Luka-chan, and I obviously left with Mother and Rinto. Boy, was today an interesting day or what?

**Rei's POV(It's the next day now, so it's tuesday :3)**

School today seemed to pass by very quickly, since it was after school now. I went around the classes to look for Rin, I checked all of her classes except for Meiko-sensei's class, so that was my only choice left. I ran to her class and I spotted her inside there, cleaning up. She must've insisted on cleaning the class, right? Well, that's Rin for you. I stood by the door for a while, watching Rin swing her broom back and forth against the wooden floor. Her blonde silky hair moving along as she did, her blue eyes standing out in the orange tinted room. I felt my heartbeat increasing by just watching Rin. I snapped out of my thoughts and walked over to Rin.

"Erm, hey Rin." She looked up at me and smiled innocently.

"Hi Rei! What's up?"

"Erm... you seem busy with cleaning up... if you'd like, I can clean up for you. " I suggested but Rin shook her head.

"No, it's fine Rei, I'm sure I'll finish in time."

"No Rin, I insist. You should go home and watch over your mother." I took the broom from her hand and she bit her lip with hesitation.

"A-Alright Rei... You don't mind, right?" She asked. I shook my head and smiled heart-warmingly at her, she smiled back at me and went to her seat to grab her orange bag.

"Thank you Rei. I hope this isn't a bother."

"It's fine Rin. Just go home." She nodded and waved bye to me. I started sweeping the floors with the wooden old broom.

"Excuse me, you're Rei Kagene, am I right?" I turned and saw a girl with long blonde hair tied into a side ponytail. I nodded and she walked towards me with a smile. "I'm Neru Akita. Say, you're one of Rin Kagami's friends, right?" I nodded again.

"Yeah, why?"

"It just so happens that I saw you watching her clean up for a while. Do you... like her?" She asked teasingly, I blushed furiously and nodded slowly.

"Um... I-I do... That's a bit personal, don't you think?" I asked. She shook her head with a smile. Wait, isn't this that girl from yesterday, the one that wouldn't leave Len alone?

"Listen, You must know Len Kagamine, right?" I nodded again. "You must know he and Rin have been hanging out. Don't you feel the least bit jealous?" She asked. I hesitated but nodded. I did feel jealous. What if Rin had feelings for Len? I've known Rin my whole life, I've had feelings for her ever since I first saw her.

"Don't worry Rei-kun, I know how you feel. Listen I've got a plan. In the end, you'll have Rin and I'll have Lenny-kun back again, that is if you're up for it of course..." She looked at me with a mysterious look.

"I'm up for it." I answered as she smiled and clapped her hands in joy.

"Great! Here's what we'll do..."

**HAHA CLIFFY! I finally managed to complete this! Once again, I'm sorry I took a very long time to update. I missed updating for you, but writer's block just HAD to ruin it. Anyways, here's a not to the reviewers:**

**asianchibi99: That was a _very _awesome summary, chibi-chan! xD Who will win Rin's heart? We'll just have to wait for that, now won't we?~ I'm sure Miku made him have his shining moment with Rin *cough* That amazingly fluffy joke she made *cough***

**dragonroses: Ohoho~ You'll have to wait to see what Rei is after! Thanks so much for the wonderful compliment! **

**MelancholicBlossom: Hehe, that's true. Anyways, Rin is Definitely going to have a hard time choosing between Rei and Len, especially with Neru involved, Ooooh boy~**

**Karuta: Muchas gracias por el review! xD **

**geriicha29:Rin and Len are perfect for each other! Thank you so much for the favoriting! I'm glad you like it~!**

**Wooh~ Yeah, you don't know how relived I feel to finally finish this chapter! Again, I'm sorry for the long while I've taken! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed typing it :D Well that's all! Brooooo~ I have discovered a song by Rin and Len called 'To you feeling the blues' it's not as popular, but it's really nice! I recommend it! Anyways, I guess that's all. **

**REVIEEEWW! I love reviews, reviews would be very much appreciated. That is all. THANK YOU FOR READING! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yo, Yo, Yo! Here's another suckish chapter, but I hope you guys enjoy it. Not much really happens, because I suck at coming up with ideas for each chapter and I basically write as I go along, so please bear with me here x) By the way, I made a poll :3 Go on my profile and vote please~ That'd be very much appreciated! **

**Anyways, Hope you enjoy~**

**Len's POV**

It's been a week since Rin and Rei had attended Crypton high, and let me tell you, Rei and Neru have been... hanging out and acting flirty towards each other... I found it odd myself, I mean , the kid just came to this school about a week ago, and he already got Neru on his hands. Even the rest of the crew found it odd, but Rin found it perfectly fine. It all started on Wednesday, and it's Monday now F.Y.I, Neru started meeting Rei up for lunch and she started talking to him alot more in class. I really wonder what those two are up to. If they're up to something dangerous, I'll make sure I get Luka to go ninja on them.

"Aaah~ I can't wait till spring break! Just another week, and I'm free~" Miku sang as snuggled against Kaito in her seat. It was free time in class, the whole group gathered around.

"What about our math quiz on Friday? I have _not_ studied for it and if I don't pass it, Meiko-sensei will tell my parents and that will only lead to trouble." Luka mumbled as she cupped her face with her palms. I widened my eyes in shock.

"Wait, we have a quiz on friday?" I asked as everyone gave me looks.

"_really Len?_" Miki asked while faceplaming. "Have you not been paying attention in class?"

"Nah, I usually get notes from Gakupo." I replied casually while Gakupo was glaring at me.

"I think the quiz will be really easy if you try! I also think you'll do just fine on the quiz, Luka-chan. You're one of the most intelligent girls in our class!" Rin said while encouraging Luka. Luka, Miku and Miki squealed at Rin and went to squeeze her into a huge hug.

"She's just so cute, innocent, and... cute!" They all said together while Rin was blushing. I heard Rei chuckling and Neru scoffing. Yeah, did I mention the two 'enemies' have to hang out with us?

"Len, wouldn't you agree that Rin is cute?" Miku asked teasingly and Miki and Luka caught on to Miku's plan and smiled teasingly along with her. I turned and saw Rei and Neru shot up from their seats.

"Shut up, Miku." I replied while rolling my eyes. The group of girls giggled while Rin stood there awkwardly as they squished her.

"Ne Rei-kun, why don't we go somewhere after school?" Neru turned her attention to Rei and smiled at him flirtingly. Rei smiled back at her and nodded. I saw them giving Rin and I glances, but Rin was too busy getting choked to death by Luka, Miku and Miki. Poor Rin.

"Anyways, like Luka, I haven't studied for this quiz either. Gakupo, lend me your notes." I demanded.

"No way! This is why you should pay attention in class." He crossed his arms and looked away.

"Piko?" I turned my direction to Piko. He shook his head while he was fixed his ear plugs connected to his white ipod.

"Hey Len, I have a suggestion! Rin is a smart girl. Maybe she could tutor you today!" Kaito suggested while he gave me a goofy grin. I thought about it. Maybe this could be a great opportunity to get my plan started, I looked over at Rin.

"You don't mind, right Rin?" I asked. She shook her head while blushing a little.

"H-Hey, wh-why don't you just ask Luka-chan? I-I'm sure Rin is too busy!" Rei snapped.

"I agree with Rei-kun! That tuna breath is probably the most smartest in the class." Neru agreed as she actually put her phone down for a second, a rare sight almost never seen. Luka muttered something under her breath as she gritted her teeth.

"How dare you say my Luka-chan has tuna breath! If anything, she has the most... refreshing breath ever." Gakupo defended Luka while glaring at Neru.

"What an awkward thing to say, but that's so sweet!" Miku squealed. "Luka, I demand you to marry him after you graduate!" She stomped her foot on the ground as Luka blushed furiously.

"Hush now Miku." Miki put her hand on Miku's mouth. "Aaaanyways~ I think it's Rin's choice whether she'd like to go study with Len. Besides, it's just studying. What's the worse that can happe- Oh wait, this is Len we're talking about." Miki smirked and the rest of the group laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean, cherry head?" I gritted my teeth.

"It means you're a perv, stupid." Miku stated. "Look at all the girls you've been with. especially... that." Miku pointed at Neru. "They're all basically sluts. Don't turn Rinny into one of them, kay?" She smiled innocently. I slapped her upside the head again, for the 1000th time. Then I felt someone else slap me upside the head.

"What the hell did I say, shota? No hitting my girlfriend." Kaito crossed his arms. I stuck my tongue out at him, kill joy.

"Back to the topic, people!" Luka put one finger in the air. "Rin, would you care to study with this little idiot of a shota-con we call our best friend?" I glared at Luka and stuck my tongue out at her as she stuck hers out too.

"Um, I'd be willing to do it! I like to help other people." She clapped her hands together.

"RIN-CHHAAAN~ you're so sweet!" Miku jumped to hug Rin again. I facepalmed, The people I have chosen to be my best friends are very odd.

**Rei's POV**

Damn it! She's going to study with _him_ at _his _house. I know it's not a big deal and you must think I'm exaggerating, but like his cherry haired friend said, this _is _Len Kagamine we're talking about here. I've heard so many things about him in just a week! It seems as thought the plan Neru and I made isn't working. She said we should make Rin and Len jealous by flirting with each other and all that stuff. We just need to try harder and maybe, just maybe I'll have Rin and she'll have Len! It's all just so perfect!

**Len's POV(Again :3)**

_~Time skip!~_

My god, when is this class almost over? If you didn't know already, this is my last class for the day. You wanna know something I just don't get? This day feels like it flashed before my eyes, yet this stupid class is taking _ forever_ to end. Just a couple of more minutes and I'm out of here! After waiting for what seemed like eternity, the bell finally rang. I grabbed my backpack and books and headed out the door with speed.

"LENNNERRRRSSS!" Oh god, it's _them. _I turned and saw Miku and Kaito along with Rin.

"How many times do I have to tell you, don't call me that name!" I shouted.

"Hush up little shota boy. You aren't forgetting that you're gonna study with Rin, _right?" _Miku asked while pulling Rin next to her.

"Nah, I don't think he'd forget Miku. Rin is too cute and pretty to be forgotten." Kaito grinned and Miku glared a little.

"You haven't forgotten that I'm your girlfriend, right?" She hissed. Kaito shook his head rapidly and Miku smiled innocently at him.

"Alrighty then!" Miku turned away from Kaito to face my direction. "Here's Rin! Have fun studying, you two!" She said before grabbing Kaito's hand and running away. I stood there awkwardly with Rin in silence.

"Um.. So, should we walk to my house?" I suggested while sheepishly rubbing my neck. Rin nodded rapidly and we started walking out the school building. While we were walking it was silent, too silent, so I decided to break it off again.

"So Rin... how's this school been for you so far?"

"Eh.. It's been pretty hectic."

"How so?

Rin smiled a little, "Let's say your group of friends are an example. They're really nice, but they can also be pretty wild. I don't mind though, they're are tons of fun, especially Miku-chan and Kaito-kun. While the rest of the group is matured and well mannered, those two seem to be more goofy and fun." She giggled. I chuckled at Rin's description of the pair. That Miku and Kaito for you, I guess.

"In fact..." Rin continued. "... I seem to feel really close to the group. I feel as if I became a close friend."

"Well, consider that thought done, Rin!" I put my fist in the air. "You've already became a close friend in our group. Luka, Miki and Miku seem to really like you, so I guess that's a good thing!" I grinned at her. She stared at me blankly but smiled softly later. My stomach feels weird.

"Y'know, Rei and Akita-san seemed to get close really quickly." She giggled. I rolled my eyes at the name of those two.

"Yeah, I guess." I mumbled. After a while of walking, we finally got to my house. I opened the door and let Rin in.

"I'M HOOOME!" I shouted.

"DON'T SCREEEEAAAAM!" I heard the world's most annoying voice say, you guessed it, Lily. When Lily walked to me, she paused when she saw Rin. "Woah Len, who's your friend here?" She pointed at Rin with a dumbfounded look.

"This is Rin Kagami." I replied and turned to Rin. "Rin, this is my fat sister, Lily." I pointed at Lily and she stepped on my foot.

"Don't call me fat, you stupid shota."

Rin walked up to Lily and held her hand out. "Hi, I'm Rin!" Lily stood there for 5 seconds before shaking Rin's hand.

"Nice to meet you Rin." Rin got a strand of Lily's long hair.

"Wow, your hair is so long and pretty! I wish my hair would grow that long." She let go of the piece and observed Lily closely. "You're also very pretty! You look like a model." She smiled sweetly. Lily stood there again, dumbfounded. Suddenly, Lily squeezed Rin into a hug as I heard Rin moan in pain a little. Poor Rin, first Luka, Miki and Miku and now Lily.

"KYAAA~ LEN, SHE'S SO CUUUTE! You made a good choice by picking her!" Lily exclaimed while still hugging Rin. I widened my eyes in shock.

"Li-Lily, she's not my-"

"She's even better than the past girls you've been with! When you grow up, you need to get married and have kids!"

"Lily, let me-"

"Oh screw it, MARRY HER NOW LEN!"

"LILY, SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" I shouted while clenching my fist. Lily stared at me blankly then looked at Rin, then back at me.

"O-Oh..." She stood there with Rin still in her arms. She let go of Rin and patted her head slowly. Rin was red, I'm not sure if it's because Lily was squeezing her and didn't have much oxygen left in her system, or if it's because of what Lily said.

"Listen, Um..." Lily started while rubbing her head sheepishly. " I'll just leave you two alone, kay?" Lily rushed to her room upstairs and shut the door as hard as she could. Lily just _had _to make awkward.

"Y-Your sister is very.. nice." Rin looked down and her bangs were covering her eyes, but I could see a hint of red in covering her cheeks.

"She's a complete nightmare." I mumbled and heard Rin giggle a little. "C'mon, let's go up to my room and start studying."

Remind me to dump all of Lily's 'precious' lemons in the toilet later on.

**Suckish chapters are winning chapters. I'm sorry if it sucked, please don't kill me ;_; It was the best I could do at the moment, and I really wanted to update. A note to the reviewers:**

**asianchibi99: I'm addicted to fluff too! *Epic interenet high-five!*I love Miku tooo! She's just full of pure awesomeness, I have a TON of friends like her. Rei and Neru are just... pure evil, aren't they? Or atleast I made them like that, but Oh well! *shakes fist at Neru and Rei* I could tell you're veeery hyper, chibi-chan! xD You're so lucky to have chocolate, I want some right now! Cliffhangers are so evil, but being the ****sadist I am I just love to torture people with 'em! :D**

**MelancholicBlossom: Ohoho~ The drama has just begun! *Laughs evily* Not much happens in this chapter, but I might add more drama into the next one! **

**MayonakaGirl14: I updated! And yes, Neru is a huge troll! Bad, bad Neru! xD**

**Setsuro-chan: Hehehe~ I'm so glad! I want to add some adorableness into this story! :D**

**dragonroses: I know how you feel, I _cannot _stand to see Len with anyone else other than Rin. Just the thought of him with Neru or Miku or anyone else make me just... * shivers* Ugh~ There might be some possibilities of Neru's plan to back fire :)**

**Halios Mililios: I hate it when someone plans to ruin the main couple's relationship too, but I just couldn't resist writing that idea for the chapter~**

**Ae123monkey: Glad to see that you like the story! I was actually going to use that idea! Maybe as a back up plan? Who knows~**

**So... I'm starting testing again tomorrow, which means that I might not be updating this week. Maybe until next week when all the testing is finished. To be honest, I love the class that I'm taking my test in! It's really fun and my teacher's really cool since he makes us talk a little while taking the test :D Anyways, sorry for boring you with a little piece of my life! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you didn't, then I'm sorry x)**

**REVIEEEEW! Reviews make me happy! :3**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'M ALIIIIVE! Gaaah! I'm sorry, I haven't updated in a while! Why did I take so long to update? Simple answer, Maaaaaajor writer's block and the horrible place I'd like to call school.**** But I'm back with a new chapter! Meh, It's the best I can do at the moment :3 I guess that's all I can really say... so yeah!**

**Enjoyyy~**

**Len's POV**

It's Thursday now and ever since Monday, Rin has been tutoring me after school. Believe it or not, she actually makes things easier to understand, unlike Meiko-sensei who makes it a little difficult. But when Rin comes over, Lily's always teasing us and it annoys the hell out of me. So here we are now! Studying some math in my room.

"So you see, if you square this, it'll equal 2!" She exclaimed and smiled at me.

I nodded as I understood the problem, "Y'know Rin, you make this sound really easy!" I smiled heart-warmingly at her. This was one of my chances to try and win her over, so I figured why not compliment her on her work.

"I'm glad to hear that, Len!"

"Have you ever considered becoming a tutor in general? I'm sure alot of kids will accept your help." I suggested. Rin put a thinking look on her face.

"Nah, I've never really considered becoming a tutor. I enjoy helping others, but I'd like to be something other than a tutor." She replied casually. Why isn't she blushing? I just gave her a compliment and she totally ignores it! Other girls would be fangirling at this point, then I though about another charming thing to say.

"Perhaps you're right. If you were tutoring other guys, they'd probably get lost in your big blue crystalline eyes." I smiled at her. **(A/N: What a cheesy thing to say, right? I'm sorry, I suck at trying to be romantic ._.)** Rin looked at me in confusion as her cheeks turned rosy. She looked back down at the math book and shut it close.

"S-So that's all, right? Do you understand it or do you need more explaining?" She shifted her eyes around the room, I shook my head.

"No, it's fine Rin. I get it now, thanks a lot!" I flashed my signature charming grin on her. Hey, it made other girl's hearts melt, might as well just use it on Rin.

She tried to hide it, but she sighed in relief, "Alright then, I guess I should be heading home now!" She smiled softly and started gatehring her things together.

"Here, let me help!" I suggested and helped Rin with her math books, She grabbed her school bag and put her materials in it.

"Thanks Len!" Rin smiled at me as she put her bag over her shoulder, I smiled back at her. We walked out to my room and as I opened the door I saw Lily standing by the door.

Lily widened her eyes and stood straightly, "Uh... Y-Yo Len... Hi Rin-chan!" She rubbed her head sheepishly and I literally facepalmed.

"Lily...What are you doing?" I asked while rubbing my nose.

"Nothing... Just, er.. wondering if.. you guys were hungry!" She used one of her lame 'I'm only caring for my little brother!' excuses.

"It's Alright, Lily-chan! I was just leaving."

"Aw, Bummer!" Lily looked down with a pout on her lips. Rin slipped out a small and innocent sounding giggle.

"Anyways, you should be heading home Rin. Your mom and brother might be worrying about you." I reminded her.

"Oh, I almost forgot about them!" Rin rushed downstairs to the front door with Lily and I following her.

She stood in front of and before she opened it, she said, "Ganbatte Len! Hope you do well on the quiz tomorrow!" She smiled cheerfully and shut the door behind her as she rushed out. I stood there in silence for five seconds until I heard Lily's voice cooing.

"Ooooh! Lenner's got a crush~!" She teased while poking me. I sighed in frustration and grabbed her finger. I bended it all the way back and heard her moan in pain.

"OW! LET GO, YOU STUPID HEAD!" She shouted as she smacked the back of my head with her free hand. I let go of her finger roughly and she hissed at me while rubbing her finger.

"Never ever say that again." I said while walking into the kitchen.

"Say what? That you've got a true _crush~_ ?" She smirked as she followed me to the kitchen. I stopped walking and turned around slowly with a threatening glare on my face, Lily flinched at the sight of my face.

I smirked and Lily puffed her cheeks. Can you believe my _older _sister, who 'isn't afraid of anything', is scared of her own little brother? Priceless, right?

"Hey, It's not my fault that you, a huge bastard of a playboy, are in _looove_~" She sang as she put her hand together and sighed dreamily, I rolled my eyes at this stupid cow I call my sister. I went to the fruit bowl that was on the dinner table and grabbed a banana from it, I peeled it and took a bite from it.

"Ne Len, you're not denying my teasing. Are you actually in love?" Lily asked surprised.

I started choking as I heard Lily's question, "Don't be ridiculous, Lily! You know I don't fall in love, you stupid llama head!" I clenched my fist and shook it in front of her face.

"Don't call me a llama head, you baka donkey face!" She practically shouted in my ear.

"The point is, I'm not 'in love'. Love is useless, why only spend your whole life having 'special' feelings for only one person when you can have any other person you'd like?" I asked while taking another bite from my banana. Lily cursed some words under her breath as she walked to the fridge.

"What do feelings mean to you exactly, Len?" She asked as she took out some lemons from the fridge. I shrugged my shoulders.

"What does that matter?" I asked as I took another bite from the banana.

"You're really heartless, Len. Don't you care about how many girls you hurt? You just decide to be with them until you get bored of them and move on to another girl and repeat the process. Doesn't that seem a little unfair?" She asked as she cut the lemons in half, She squeezed the lemons in a cup.

"Please Lily, I'm sure those girls aren't doing so bad..." I hesitated and heard Lily scoffed as I said that.

"Suuure~ Whatever you say." She smirked at me.

"Idiot." I mumbled and took the last bite from my banana. I threw the peel in the garbage and ran upstairs to my room. I shut the door behind me and dropped myself on my bed. I'm exhausted from both school and studying, I need a nap!

I got up from my bed and changed from my school uniform into something more comfortable, sweats and old t-shirt! After I changed, I dropped myself on my bed again and grabbed my bed covers. I shut my eyes and feel asleep at least until mom and dad came home from work so they can make dinner. Although I was in deep sleep, I was still thinking about what Lily and I were talking about.

_"You're really heartless, Len. Don't you care about how many girls you hurt? You just decide to be with them until you get bored of them and move on to anothr girl and repeat the process. Doesn't that seem a little unfair?"_

Should I give up on the bet now so I won't hurt Rin later, or should I just keep going along with it and try to win my 2,000 yen?

**OH MY GAWD! What an awful chapter. I just wanted to update already since I haven't updated in _forever_**_, _**so I'm sorry if it was really bad. I was also in a rush, so that was the best ending I could think of. A note to the reviewers:**

**dragonroses: Hehe, I know right? Poor Rin, I feel like such a sadist for making the girls constantly glomp her. I think Len and Rin belong with each other too! And thanks, the testing was actually pretty easy! xD**

**psychokid: Don't worry! Of course this is RinxLen! I can't imagine Rin or Len with anyone else! I can't stand it either! x3**

**RiriaKazeKage: Haha! I'm glad you love it! I try to make it lovable xD**

**asianchibi99: I love Lily too! Who doesn't want Rin and Len to get married already? It's one of my fantasies! Rin-chan shall tutor Len how to _love~ _:3 It's alright for the small review, I totally understand your dilemma!**

**VocaloidNonstop: Aw, glad you like the story! That's a very sweet hing to hear, I updated! :D**

**Ugh... I'm sorry, this chapter was awful. I'll try to write something better next time... or maybe the time after that... but I'll try to write something better! I promise! So now that that's finished, I have an announcement. I'm thinking of writing a new RinxLen story for the time being. Since I'm usually having writer's block with this story and my other story, I thought that maybe if I have another story, it'll keep me busy while I'm trying to think of ideas for the other stories. So just letting you guys know that! That is all for now, until the next chapter!**

**REVIIEWWW~! :3**


End file.
